


one

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Since when do you know what's good for me?" Zayn asked. “Since I fell in love with you,” Niall replied, looking straight into Zayn’s caramel eyes that had softened.</p>
  <p>
    <b>✲</b>
  </p>
  <p>{basically, Niall is in love with Zayn and Zayn is blinded by Perrie to see that he loves Niall too.}</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PornyZiallFeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/gifts).



>   
> **✲** Title from Ed Sheeran's One, from his new album X. {bless his beautiful soul.}  
>  **✲** Work gifted to PornyZiallFeels because she's freaking amazing and one of my inspirations ❤

** **

**✲**

“Nialler, is it alright if Pez comes over for dinner?” Zayn asked from the kitchen, where’d he been all day, leaving Niall to watch the football game alone.  “Suppose so, are the other lads comin’ as well?” Niall inquired, because to be frank, he really didn’t want to deal with the couple by himself.  “Yeah mate, sure,” he replied. Niall then made his way over to the stove to observe Zayn and his cooking.

Niall really hated the idea of Zayn and Perrie. I mean, it’s not like he’d expect Zayn to drop his beautiful, talented fiancee for him, because that’d be absolutely ridiculous to think about. But, sometimes he wondered if Zayn maybe felt the same way he has for two years. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Perrie called out,  “Zaynie!” , Niall knew it was time to call the other boys.

They were halfway through the dinner and the boys couldn’t make it. Niall was disappointed but he could do this. Sure, it was the first time that Niall has eaten with the couple alone but, how bad could it be?  “So Niall, have you spotted any birds you’re interested in?” Perrie asked, flashing a perfect smile his way. With a full mouth, he replied,  “Nah, I’m not really lookin’, you know?”  and glances at Zayn who is giving him a look. Niall smirks and continues enjoying his food. 

Let’s just say that after Perrie left, things weren’t good between Niall and Zayn.  “I can’t believe you Niall, how could you do that? You embarrassed me,” Zayn said, clearly angry. Niall looked at him, confused. “Embarrassed you? I embarrassed you? Mate, you’re already engaged to ‘er, does it really matter?” he responded, as he took a seat on the sofa.  “Yes, it really matters. I don’t want her to think I live with a pig, I mean, would it kill you to act normal for once?”  Zayn retorted, as he began cleaning the mess from dinner.

Niall knew he was a bit of a slob but it never bothered Zayn before. Sure, they’d joke around with the lads but, Zayn never really got upset by it. 

Niall glared at him, and stood up.  “Look, I don’t get why this is a such a big deal, you never had a problem with my ways until she came along,”  Zayn threw the dishes into the sink and turned around, inching towards Niall until they were chest to chest.  “I don’t know what you’re trying to say, mate, but if you got a problem with Pez, you need to say it right now,” 

Niall was a little flustered at how close they were now, but it didn’t change the way his anger flamed.  “I don’t like the way you’re changin’, mate. Changin’ for her. We haven’t been the same since she’s been in the picture, and I hate it,” Zayn’s eyes were trained on Niall’s, still holding the cold expression.  “I just want you back, like, I know that you’re gettin’ married and I’m a shit best mate but, she’s not good for ya’,” 

“Since when do you know what’s good for me?” Zayn asked.  “Since I fell in love with you,”  Niall replied, looking straight into Zayn’s caramel eyes that had softened. Niall’s eyes flickered to Zayn’s lips and back to his eyes, silently asking his permission, but Zayn was already leaning in. 

It was like a damn romance novel. Fireworks didn’t go off but they both felt the sparks between them.  “Niall,” Zayn said, pulling away breathlessly.  “Yeah?”  Niall inquired, leaning his forehead against Zayn’s.  “I think I’m in love with you too,”

** **

**✲**

 


End file.
